Joe Ranft
Joe Ranft (March 13, 1960- August 16, 2005) is an American voice actor, screenwriter, animator, storyboard artist and magician. This is a fictional filmography of Joe Ranft Selected filmography *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987 - voice of Elmo St. Peters, Screenplay and Story, directing animator) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) - Story artist *''Oliver'' (1988 - voice of Vultureman, additional voices, Story) *''Oliver the Giant Kitten'' (1988 - voice of Ogre, Zorak, Dokarian #6, Story) *''Marie the White Female Kitten'' (1988 - voice of Leo, Evil Tiger Kitten with Black Stripes, Horse #4, Jemm, Weevil Underwood, Zorak, Plum Loco Louie, additional voices, Story) *''Oliver's Love'' (1988 - voice of Zorak, Lokar, Horde Trooper #8, additional voices, Story) *''Oliver's Christmas Carol'' (1988 - additional voices, Story) *''Oliver and Company'' (1988 - Story) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989 - Storysketch Artist: animation) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990 - Animation Screenplay, Story Supervisor) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991 - Story and provided several cartoon screams) *''Aladdin'' (1992 - Story and provided several cartoon screams) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993 - Storyboard Supervisor) *''The Lion King'' (1994 - Story) *''Thomas the Tank Engine'' (1995 - voice of Donald) *''Toy Story'' (1995 - voice of Lenny the Binoculars, Story, Story Supervisor) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996 - Storyboard Supervisor) *''A Night at the Roxbury'' (1998 - voice of Hottie Dancer) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998 - voice of Heimlich, additional voices, Story, Story Supervisor) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999 - Additional Story Material) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999 - voice of Wheezy and Heimlich, Additional Story Material) *''Fantasia 2000'' (1999 - Additional Art: story) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2000 - voice of Wheezy) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001 - voice of Man on submarine) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001 - voice of Pete "Claws" Ward, additional voices, Story Artist) *''Monkeybone'' (2001 - Streetsquash Rabbit) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002 - voice of Pirates) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003 - voice of Jacques the Shrimp) *''The Incredibles'' (2004 - voice of Crowd Member, additional voices) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004-2007 - voice of Gus) *''Corpse Bride'' (2005 - Executive Producer, Dedication) *''Cars'' (2006 - Co-Director, voice of Red and Jerry Recycled Batteries, Screenplay, Dedication, Final roles) *''Mater and the Ghostlight'' (2006 - Story) Animated film roles *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - Elmo St. Peters *''Oliver'' - Vultureman, additional voices *''Oliver the Giant Kitten'' - Ogre, Zorak, Dokarian #6 *''Marie the White Female Kitten'' - Leo, Evil Tiger Kitten with Black Stripes, Horse #4, Jemm, Weevil Underwood, Zorak, Plum Loco Louie, additional voices *''Oliver's Love'' - Zorak, Lokar, Horde Trooper #8, additional voices *''Oliver's Christmas Carol'' - additional voices *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' - Igor *''Thomas the Tank Engine'' - Donald *''Toy Story'' - Lenny the Binoculars *''A Night at the Roxbury'' - Hottie Dancer *''A Bug's Life'' - Heimlich the Caterpillar, additional voices *''Toy Story 2'' - Wheezy the Penguin, Heimlich *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' - Wheezy *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' - Man on submarine *''Monsters, Inc.'' - Pete "Claws" Ward, additional voices *''Treasure Planet'' - Pirates *''Finding Nemo'' - Jacques *''The Incredibles'' - Crowd Member, additional voices *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' - Gus *''Cars'' - Red, Peterblit Animated video games roles *''A Bug's Life: The Video Game'' - Heimlich *''Finding Nemo: The Video Game'' - Jacques *''Extreme Skate Adventure'' - Wheezy *''Cars Mater-National'' - additional voices Category:Fictuous Filmographies Category:Fan Fiction Category:1960s births Category:2000s deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors